


The Red Queen’s Consorts

by KryliaDarr



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, starting with chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryliaDarr/pseuds/KryliaDarr
Summary: As much as I love Hak/Yona (and I really, really do), Jae Ha’s unrequited feelings really break my heart, so this is set post series with Yona as queen. Smut will begin with chapter 2, so chapter 1 is basically a t rating. Enjoy!
Relationships: Yona/Jae Ha, Yona/Kija, Yona/Shin-ah, Yona/Son Hak, Yona/Zeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Red Queen’s Consorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m not sure if there’s not much reverse harem fiction in this fandom because we all love Hak too much, or if no one’s really interested, but as much as I love Hak, I also love Jae Ha, so this is me trying to make everything work. I’m working on a few different fandoms right now, but reviews motivate me, so what I prioritize depends on what people are enjoying. I hope you like it!

In the end, it was seeing Kija and Shin Ah return from the latest conflict heavily injured that pushed Jae Ha into action. It didn’t take a genius to realize that his brothers had tried to escape the pain in their hearts on the battlefield, something he understood far too well: the agony of seeing their beloved Yona married. Now, the pain was not without respite. Seeing her happy brought them great joy and addressing Hak as Prince Consort was really an unending source of entertainment, _but_. Over the years she had grown from a beautifully endearing girl, to a glorious woman none of them could tear their eyes away from. Once Kija and Shin-Ah were reasonably recovered, Jae Ha put his plan into action as they all walked to Yona and Hak’s bedroom.

“Yoon,” he greeted, discreetly pulling up beside the now beautiful young man while Zeno argued with Kija. Yoon glanced over at him.

“Jae Ha?”

“I’d appreciate it if you could reschedule Yona’s commitments for today.” Jae Ha never used her title; it made her seem unreachable. He could better understand why Hak had spent so many years admiring her from afar. Yoon frowned in consideration.

“Why?” Jae Ha kept silent and stared straight ahead. “I see,” the Queen’s Advisor said, sounding far too knowing. Jae Ha met his eyes with a sad smile.

“It’s worth a shot, I think.” And if this was the single most terrifying morning of his life, he hoped no one would look carefully enough to realize it.

“Good luck,” Yoon wished simply, which was enough to make Jae Ha’s eye fill with tears. He couldn’t force words out, and he only had a minute or two to compose himself, so he settled for a nod. “I’ll make sure you guys aren’t disturbed,” Yoon added, turning back the way he came to arrange things. Jae Ha silently offered thanks for the insightful Yoon.

“Where did Yoon go?” Kija asked as he opened Yona’s door. JaeHa’s eyes were momentarily filled with the sight of Yona and it took him a second to remember the question.

“He had something to take care of.”

“Is there a problem?” Yona asked, getting to her feet and walking towards them. He met her clear gaze silently. This was so hard. So very, very hard. How had he ever imagined that love was easy? How had he ever laughed at their struggles? He stepped past his brothers and wrapped his arms around her. “Jae Ha?” She questioned, sounding confused. Hardly surprising. He could count how many times he had held her in his arms; he remembered every one. He swallowed hard and if he forced his arms to loosen, he couldn’t quite bring himself to release her. He raised his head and met Hak’s understanding gaze. Jae Ha really couldn’t fathom how the only one of them who wasn’t a divine warrior was the one who had reached enlightenment, but since Hak didn’t intend to object, Jae Ha wouldn’t let himself abandon his goal.

“Sweetheart,” he began, because she was and he couldn’t find any other words, “would you be willing to consider taking the four of us as your consorts?” It was as thought the room itself held its breath as she startled and met his gaze. She searched his eyes and he wondered what she found, but it was too late; he had gone too far to ever go back and he prayed to Gods he would have sworn he didn’t believe in that he hadn’t just destroyed everything he valued. He sensed Hak come up behind Yona, but his eyes were locked by hers and he couldn’t look away.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Hak commented, placing his hands on her shoulders. Yona’s eyes widened and she swung around to meet Hak’s steady gaze. Jae Ha knew he should drop his arms, but she stood, gently caught between him and Hak, and somehow it felt _so right_. 

“Hak...” she began, quite reasonably at a loss for words.

“They love you,” Hak continued, “and I’ve had you to myself for three months. That’s more than I ever dreamed of having. It wouldn’t be surprising if a king took several consorts; there’s no reason at all a queen can’t.”

“I love you,” she replied and Jae Ha didn’t allow himself to flinch; it wasn’t something he hadn’t already known.

“You’ve never allowed yourself to love them,” Hak countered, arguing on their behalf, as perhaps the only one who could. Jae Ha knew his brothers were still in the room, but not a single sound escaped them. Yona tilted her head.

“Is that what you think?”

“You’ve always found them beautiful,” Hak said and the blush that covered her face was gorgeous. “You love them and they love you. You don’t need to hold yourself back, Yona. Not for me.” Hak’s hands moved and he began undressing Yona. Her outermost robe slipped to the floor and Jae Ha swallowed hard. Yona stayed still, examining Hak and allowing him to disrobe her. Finally, standing on nothing but a light shift, she swung her gaze back to Jae Ha, then over his shoulder.

“Do all of you feel the same?”

“Yes,” Shin-Ah answered unhesitatingly. “We want you, even though you will always love Hak more. Anything you can give us is fine.” Jae Ha knew, had known, for so very long that Hak was first in her heart, but hearing Shin-Ah say it hurt anyways. They were begging for crumbs of her affection and even that seemed so far out of reach.

“Princess,” Kija began, walking to her side and going to his knees. “Even though it is sinful of me, even though you are my revered master, I have dreamed of touching you.” Kija’s voice broke and he began sobbing into his hands.

“Kija!” Yona exclaimed. “Have you felt this way for a long time?” Kija cried harder and Yona dropped to her knees to hold him. Jae Ha and Hak let their hands fall to their sides. “I’m so sorry,” she murmured into his hair. Jae Ha wanted to reach out and brush away the tears spilling down her cheeks, but he didn’t acknowledge his own. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, like some tragic tableau, before Kija’s sobs finally subsided. “Kija,” Yona commanded gently, “look at me.” Shame filled eyes met her gentle violet gaze and she leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his. Jae Ha’s breath caught in his chest and he fell to his knees beside them. Yona pulled back then turned her head to meet Jae Ha’s eyes. “With my husband’s approval,” she said, glancing at Hak, “I accept the four of you as my Consorts.”


End file.
